Fade
by KelseyXDD
Summary: Sequel to "See Your Hero Come Running" While on summer break, the gang rents a large mansion in Jacksonville, to relax. What happens when Jasper's words of it being a haunted house, come true? Full. sum inside. Same pairings. All human.


**Summary: **Just before their last year in college, the gang has decided to stay in a large mansion for a good week. The mansion is everything that they wished they had. But what happens when Jasper said "The house is haunted" is becoming true? What happens when everyone mysteriously disappears, one by one? How will they survive? WILL they survive? Why is the house haunted and why they being haunted, also? Can they solve the mystery before fading into the arms of death? (Rated T, but it won't be too scary. Unless, you want that)

**1. What What?!**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing

**Beautiful Freak by Eels.**

--

Life has been peaceful so far.

Our junior year in college ended just a week ago and now we are on our break. Senior year is kinda getting me nervous but I know I could handle it. Irene and I majored in voice so far and we are doing wonderful. Also, baby Toula is three-years-old and her first word was "po-tah-to" as in "potato". Rose and Emmett still fight about it. . .

_-Flashback-_

_"Her first word was 'momma'!" Rose yelled. _

_Emmett shook his head furiously. "No! Her first word was 'dadda'!"_

_"IT WAS 'MOMMA'!"_

_"DAMMIT, IT WAS 'DADDA'!" _

_"SHUT UP! MY FUCKING GOD, FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "GOD, HER FIRST WORD WAS 'POTATO' STUPIDS! DO YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION? AM I THE ONE TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING?!" I yelled more swear words and then stormed out. _

_Silence._

_"IT WAS 'MOMMA'! " Rose screamed in Emmett's face. I facepalmed in the other room and banged my forehead against the wall._

_"NUUUUU, IT WAS 'DADDA'!" _

_-End flashback-_

**(Sorry, I HAD to do that. I asked my parents what my first word was and they both started the same exact fight XD)**

Everything was going well. Edward and I got married during our Christmas holidays and wow, it was the best day of my life. Everything was nice but let's just say stuff went wrong. . .Alice ate a piece of cake and then got a huge rash around her cheeks and shoulders because she was allergic to an ingredient in the cake. Mike was really drunk and was ridiculous that Edward almost choked him to death with my garter. When I threw my bouque, it ended up falling into Emmett's giant wine glass of some type of drink that was bright blue. Yeah. . .

And right now, we were at Emmett and Rose's house, sitting in living room as Emmett tought Toula how to play Guitar Hero. "Watch Daddy, Tee, watch Daddy strum this button right heeere," he explained to her. He was on his knees holding Toula in front of him. He held the guitar and positioned Toula's hands on it also. He had the game on "Practice" and "Slow" so it would be easier. How would it be easier, since Toula is three? Honestly, Emmett's I.Q. is like freaking 50.

"Emmett," Nate said, "she is a _three year old._ _What the fuck _is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things," Emmett answered. "Shut up right now, we are playing!"

Nate rolled his eyes and just stared at the ceiling while Irene braided his hair. Jacob was talking with Winnie and Mac and they were cracking jokes the whole time. I was just sitting with Rose and Alice as we watched Toula take the guitar and throw it on the floor and Emmett saying, "No, sweetie, you don't throw that on the very expensive carpet floor!"

_Well, YOU don't teach a three-year-old how to play Guitar Hero,_ I thought. _Stupid freaking douchebag. _

Just then, Jasper came running through the front door. Huh. I thought I locked that door. "GUYS GUYS!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT WHAT?!" Edward screamed too in a fake enthusiasm.

Jasper glared at Edward for a moment like he was contemplating on whether or not to cook Edward for dinner. "Anyway," he said,"I found us a great place to hang out during the summer."

"Really?" Alice asked. "Where? This sounds exciting!"

Jasper showed us all a picture. It had a dark, large house on it. It was a nice, large home. It was made out of bricks, the roof was nice and black. It had large, white pillars beside the doors. . . "A haunted house," he said breathlessy while grinning. We all said nothing. Jasper's grin fell. "What? You don't. . .like the idea?"

"A haunted house?" Rose asked him. "Really? What's it haunted by, guinea pigs?"

"You stole that from South Park!" Nate accused her, poiting his finger dramatically at her. "I watched that episode last night where they get attacked by guinea pigs!"

"Shut up, Nate," she retorted. "I can watch South Park too, you know. Anyway, Jasper, honestly, this place probably isn't even look like it's haunted. But it looks like a nice place to stay for a like a week."

"Ignore that it's haunted. It's probably not even true. Now, anyway," Jasper continued, "this place has six grand rooms, a kitchen, a basement that is a nice living room. Another living room on the main floor. Bathrooms on each floor. Guys, this is AWESOME!"

". . ."

--  
Do you want to know how this all ended out? Let's just say, after the next few days, we were all packed up and ready to go. You're probably wondering why we agreed so quickly and on such a short notice. It's because this summer looks like a very boring summer (according to Alice. Figures) and plus we had nothing planned and we were getting bored by the second so we all said "Oh what the hell" got packing and we were now about to leave. Baby Toula was going to stay with Charlie, since he needs time with his granddaughter and we didn't want to bring her along since we all needed to relax. Well . . . mostly Rose and Emmett.

We all drove off in groups toward the giant house that is supposedly in Jacksonville. I really didn't mind spending a week there, since honestly, I still live with Charlie (Gosh, is he getting ooooooold) though I am waiting until college in finished so Edward and I can buy our own house.

A good couple of hours later, we finally reach the large house. I noticed that right behind the house was a lake. That is so awesome. We could go swimming and fishing and oh my God, the activitieeeees. We parked in the very large drive way and we all got out. I loved how we didn't bother with the bags, but just stared at the large house. "This is awesome," I heard Emmett say. I just nodded.

We got our bags and Jasper unlocked the door. He had gone before to the renting building to pick up some keys. "And now," he said, "we enter." And then, we all walked in through the double doors and gasped. There were two spiral stairs, both on each side of the walls. There was like four floors and everything was decorated so nicely and so damn fancy.

_Damn. I'm in heaven._

--

After unpacking and walking through the house, to see what other rooms it's got, we took a small break and ate lunch. We had gotten a whole bunch of food and we shoved it in the fridge and cupboards. Alice and Winnie made us all sandwiches and we ate together in the huge dinning room (which was huge, by the way) that had a large chandelier hanging off the ceiling. Dude! A chandelier! That is REAL crystal! This is the shit. I have to say, really, this is the shit. I would like to stay here forever. Really, now I know why the people in the renting building only let's people rent this house. You could get lost in this house. I should know, because I was trying to find the room that supposedly had a jacuzzi, but ended up in the bathroom. Isn't it when you get lost, you get lost trying to find the bathroom? Not the other way around.

Once we were done eating and too tired to check the house out more, we sat in the ginormous living room (which is GINORMOUS) and watched TV on the freaking huge LCD. Which was as huge as the fucking wall. Emmett went to turn it on and the volume was so loud, it blew my hair back. Though, it scared the shit out of Emmett. Nate had then pulled out his classic guitar (yes he brought it with him, because he thought he would get "bored". Honestly, how the hell do you get bored in this freaking house? It's like the Happiest Place On Earth. Though, it had no rides. Bummer) and started playing. He was playing the song "Beautiful Freak" by the Eels, which he had heard while watching Hellboy II: The Golden Army and completely fell in love with it. **(Oh, how I love that song. Yes, I, too, discovered it by Hellboy II)**

_"You're such a beautiful freak_

_I wish there were more just like you_

_You're not like all of the others_

_And that is why I love you_

__

Beautiful freak, beautiful freak

That is why I love you

Beautiful freak, beautiful freak."

I loved the way he sang it to us. It sounded exactly like the Eels. Now I know why he loved this song so much. It was just unbelievably amazing. I leaned against Edward and he stroked my hair as Nate sat on the floor and played for us.

_"Some people think you have a problem_

__

But that problem lies only with them

Just 'cause you are not like the others

_But that is why I love you_

__

Beautiful freak, beautiful freak

Yeah that is why I love you

Beautiful freak, beautiful freak."

He looked at Irene and smiled. She smiled back at him and I thought I saw some pink popping out on her cheeks.

_"Too good for this world_

__

But I hope you will stay

And I'll be here to see that you don't fade away

_Youre such a beautiful freak_

_I bet you are flying inside_

_Dart down and then go for cover."_

Alice had closed her eyes and starting swaying back and forth. Nate playing this for us was really enjoyable. I am going to go download this song onto my iPod later. I have to. It's manditory.

_"And know that I_

_I love you_

_Beautiful freak,_

_You know that I_

_I love you_

_Beautiful freak, beautiful freak."_

When he finished, we all clapped. Did I mention that I brought a basketball with me? Yeah, I painted a face on him and called him Wilson. Yes, just like on the movie Castaways, because that movie is made of awesome and everybody needs a Wilson in their family. _Everybody. _Yes, I am meaning you. Go buy a basketball that says Wilson on it, paint on a really stupid face with black paint or whatever shit you want and then name him Wilson and act like he is a real human being, because really that it just cool. Everyone is doing it these days. I swear, they are. So many people are doing that, they're forgetting that they are even drug addicts. True story.** (No, not really.)**

**--**

When night came, we had all made up our minds on which rooms we were taking. Edward and I were sharing a room that was facing the lake. It was just amazing. I set Wilson down on the nighttable just beside the large canopy bed that had hundreds of pillows that we don't need but we still keep them anyway because they're cool. I was already in my pijamas and Edward was just in a pair of boxers (rarr) as we lay down on the big bed. Jesus, was that bed soft and comfortable.

"Wow, I'm tired," I announced. "You tired?"

"Oh, definetely."

"Me too."

He laughed. "So, how did you like your first day?" he asked, now facing me.

"I liked it. I'm tired, but really, this house is just. . ."

"Awesome?" he finished for me.

I nodded and smiled. He continued. "So, do you really think this place is haunted?"

I remember now how Jasper told that this place was "supposedly" haunted. I don't know if that's true or just a hoax. "Well," I said, "let's find out."

And with that, I closed the lamp light.

--

**A/N: OHMYGOD FIRSTCHAPTEROFSEQUEL! LIKE, SQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE. **

**Read my author's note in S.Y.H.C.R. (if you couldn't guess, it's the first story from this sequel) to see how I've been doing. I don't want to explain it here.**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter :D**

**Please review. No flames.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
